Twilight: The Musical
by ouijesais
Summary: A teenage girl risks everything when she falls in love with a vampire. 'TWILIGHT' as a musical.
1. Synopsis

Twilight: The Musical

Original Production

Presented by ouijesais, April, 2009

CAST OF CHARACTERS

Bella Swan………….……………………..Kristen Stewart

Edward Cullen………….………………..Robert Pattinson

Charlie Swan ….………………………………Billy Burke

Alice Cullen ………….………………...…..Ashley Greene

Rosalie Hale……………………………….…..Nikki Reed

Jasper Hale……………………………..Jackson Rathbone

Emmett Cullen……………….………………..Kellan Lutz

Dr. Carlisle Cullen…………………………Peter Facinelli

Esme Cullen……………………………..Elizabeth Reaser

James……………………………….………Cam Gigandet

Victoria………………………………..…Rachelle Lefèvre

Laurent……………………………….………Edi Gathegi

Jacob Black ………………………………. Taylor Lautner

Billy Black ………………………..…….. Gil Birmingham

Jessica Stanley…………...………………..Anna Kendrick

Mike Newton……..……………………….Michael Welch

Angela Weber…………………………..Christian Serratos

Eric Yorkie……………………………...…….Justin Chon

Tyler Crowley…………..………….Gregory Tyree Boyce

Renee Dwyer ……………………..………… Sarah Clarke

Mr. Molina………………………..………….José Zúñiga

Frat Boys: Alexander Mendeluk, Hunter Jackson, Gavin Bristol, Sean McGrath

Quileute Tribe: Solomon Trimble, Krys Ivory

Singers & Dancers : Catherine Grimme, Ayanna Berkshire, Katie Powers, Trish Egan, Kaily Alissano, Victoria Geil, Tyler Nordby, Brianna Womick, Robert Zorn

CAST OF CHARACTERS

Bella Swan

Edward Cullen

Charlie Swan

Alice Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale

Emmett Cullen

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Esme Cullen

James

Victoria

Laurent

Jacob Black

Billy Black

Jessica Stanley

Eric Yorkie

Angela Weber

Mike Newton

Tyler Crowley

Renee Dwyer

SYNOPSIS OF SCENES

Act I

Scene 1: Leaving Phoenix

Scene 2: Welcome to Forks

Scene 3: Forks High School

Scene 4: The Cullen's

Act II

Scene 1: Biology Classroom

Scene 2: The Departure

Scene 3: The Return

Scene 4: School Parking Lot

Scene 5: Hospital

Act III

Scene 1: School Fieldtrip

Scene 2: The Salad bar Station

Scene 3: La Push Beach

Scene 4: The Nomads

Scene 5: Sunny Day in Forks

Act IV

Scene 1: Boutique, Port Angeles

Scene 2: Thunderbird & Wale Book store

Scene 3: Port Angeles Frat Boys

Scene 4: Edwards Car

Scene 5: Waterfall Restaurant

Act V

Scene 1: Police Station

Scene 2: The Cold One

Scene 3: Forest

Scene 4: The Meadow

Scene 5: Bella's Room

Act VI

Scene 1: Olympic Rainforest

Scene 2: Charlie's House

Scene 3: The Cullen's House

Scene 4: Forks Coffee Shop

Scene 5: Bella's Room

Act VII

Scene 1: Living Room

Scene 2: Baseball Scene

Scene 3: The Getaway

Scene 4: Scottsdale Hotel

Scene 5: Phone Call

Act VIII

Scene 1: Dance Studio

Scene 2: Hospital Room

Scene 3: Pre-Prom

Scene 3: Prom Night

**A/N: the musical numbers for each Act is not yet finished . I haven't figured out all the songs, because I am choosing the songs as I write out the scenes. The songs will be updated eventually.**

**ENJOY .**

**reviews are much appreciated.**

**and yes i know this is random, but i thought it would be fun to write. **


	2. ACT I

ACT I

Music 1: Overture

Scene I

-Black-

BELLA (V.O)

I've never given much thought to how I'd die… But dying in the place of someone I loved, seemed like a good way to go.

-Fades into the face of-

ISABELLA SWAN

Her eyes closed, absorbing the rays of sunlight against her pale skin.

BELLA (V.O)

So I can't bring myself to regret the decision that brought me here to die…

The back ground comes in and we realize she's now in-

1.

EXT. SCOTTSDALE, AZ – DAY

The sun is blazing behind her- she's holding a tiny barrel cactus in a clay pot. She holds it against her chest and opens her eyes.

BELLA'S MOTHER, RENEE, mid 30's exits their house. She's electric, playful, and more of a best friend than a mother. RENEE is followed by her BOYFRIEND; PHIL, 31- good looking with athletics build. He is carrying Bella's three suitcases behind him.

Renee hugs her daughter, Phil already ahead of them and carrying the suitcases into the trunk of their car.

PHIL

Come on, I love you both- but we've got a plane to catch. Let's go.

Renee smiles at him, and Bella follows behind her and into the car.

1 BELLA'S POV OUT THE CAR WINDOW – SCOTTSDALE

Bella gets a last glimpse of her Arizona home, the manicured cactus gardens, and chic malls, as she drives off to the airport.

Music 2: HOMETOWN GLORY - BELLA SWAN

I've been walking in the same way as I did  
Missing out the cracks in the pavement  
and tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call?"  
"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"

Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people I've met  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world  
Are the wonders of my world

I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque  
I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
You get the people and the government  
Everybody taking different sides

Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united

Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people I've met

Are the wonders of my world,

Are the wonders of my world,

Are the wonders of my world,

Are the wonders of my world

Bella arrives at the airport and hugs her mother and Phil one last time.

-FADE OUT-

Scene II

-FADE IN-

2.

EXT. WASHINGTON STATE – OLYMPIA PENINSULA – DAY

Everything is wet. The sky is drenched with gray clouds, shading the whole town of FORKS WASHINGTON. Green moss is covering most of the ground and trees.

FIND A TWO LANE HIGHWAY along which drives A POLICE CRUSER… PUSH IN on the cruiser until we reach-

THE PASSENGER SIDE WINDOW

Bella looks out the window, taking in her new gloomy surroundings. She sits next to her father; police Chief CHARLIE SWAN, 40's. Their silence contrasts against Bella's relationship with her mother.

CHARLIE

Your hair's longer.

He tries to make small talk.

BELLA

I cut it since the last time I saw you.

CHARLIE

I guess it grew out again.

She just nods. Silence follows.

CHARLIE

How's your mom?

BELLA

Good.

More silence as they pass a sign: "The City Of Forks Welcomes You – Pop. 3246." Bella sighs.

Music 3: NEW SOUL - BELLA SWAN

I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
finding myself making every possible mistake

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

I'm a young soul  
in this very strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake  
But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

This is a happy end  
'Cause you don't understand  
everything you have done  
Why's everything so wrong?  
This is a happy end  
Come and give me your hand  
I'll take you far away

I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake

I'm a new soul... (la, la, la, la,...)  
In this very strange world...  
Every possible mistake  
Possible mistake  
Every possible mistake  
Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...  
Take take take take take... take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake  
(oh oh oh oh...)  
[fade out]  
(oh oh oh oh...)

3.

EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE – DAY

The cruiser pulls up to an old white house. A fishing boat was parked in the garage, and firewood was placed in an old shed beside it. She hasn't been to this house in so long it took her a moment to remember who it belonged too. It was Charlie's.

1.

INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE – DAY

Bella and Charlie carry in her bags. The house isn't stylish (the only new thing here is a Flat Screen T.V.), but it's comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Charlie fishing with Quileute Indian BILLY BLACK. Handmade cards to "Daddy" and photos of Bella. She winces at a photo of her, age 7, in a tutu, sitting stubbornly on the ground.

CHARLIE

I put a new desk in your room, and cleaned off some of the shelves in the bathroom.

BELLA

(Grimacing)

That's right, one bathroom.

CHARLIE

I'll just put these in your room.

BELLA

I can do it.

They both reach for the bags, bumping one another awkwardly. Bella backs off and let's Charlie carry her bags upstairs, her following behind.

2.

INT. BELLA'S ROOM – DAY

Charlie threw her suitcase on top of her bed, covering the purple bedspread Charlie most likely had a miserable time picking out, not knowing what she liked. A black desk sat in the corner of her small room, old child artwork covering the wall behind it. Bella sat down on her bed, beginning to unpack. Charlie stood awkwardly at the font door, quickly deciding to leave Bella alone.

BELLA (V.O)

One of the best things about Charlie- he doesn't hover.

Then we hear a honk outside, and Bella runs to her window to see-

OUTSIDE – A FADED RED TRUCK, CHEVROLET 1960's pulls up-

4.

EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE – DAY

Bella exits the house to find Charlie greeting the driver, JACOB BLACK, 16, Quileute Native American, affable with long black hair, and hints of childish roundness to his face. The two of them help Jacobs father, BILLY BLACK, into a wheelchair.

CHARLIE

Bella, you remember Billy Black.

BILLY

Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about since you told him you were coming.

CHARLIE

Keep exaggerating; I'll wheel you down the hill.

BILLY

Right after I ram you in the ankle.

The two of them start playfully picking on each other, Charlie throwing fake punches at Billy, as Billy tries to run over Charlie's feet. Jacob shakes his head at the two fathers' behaviour as he shyly approaches Bella.

JACOB

I'm Jacob; we used to make mud pies when we were little.

BELLA

Yeah, I think I remember.

(Re: the dads)

Are they always like this?

JACOB

It's getting worse with old age.

Music 4: BELLA - JACOB BLACK

There goes the gal,  
in the pretty skirt with the  
Golden smile that made you feel new.  
Like when the marching band strolls the street,  
you know another years come too soon.  
So you took her hand and she gave a look that sent you to the moon.  
And there you spoke the words of a gentleman  
Can I have this dance with you  
Can I share this dance with you

Won't you come on home,  
I built us a flying machine.  
And well go where you want, we'll sail the seven seas.  
I hope all is well, in Daisy's dreams.

There goes the gal,  
Yeah the pretty bird, on the golden mile that made you feel real.  
She took with on to the stars.  
She don't make no big deal.  
There she sits with them big old fields of daisies and rusty mills.  
And when the sun it shines on her hair of gold,  
She's beautiful,  
She's beautiful.

Won't you come on home  
I built us a flying machine  
and well go where you want well sail the seven seas  
I hope all is well in Daisy's dreams…

Jacob snaps out of his daze, as Charlie taps the hood of the red truck addressing Bella.

CHARLIE

So, what do you think of your homecoming gift?

BELLA

No way. This truck's for me?

CHARLIE

I just bought it off Billy, here.

JACOB

I rebuilt the engine an-

BELLA

It's perfect!

She beams; it's the first genuine smile we've seen on her. She rushes to the truck, Jacob eagerly joins her.

JACOB

Okay, you got to double pump the clutch when you shift, but-

He hands her the keys as she climbs in.

BELLA

Maybe I can give you a ride to school.

JACOB

I go to school on the reservation.

BELLA

Too bad, it would have been nice to know at least one person.

She starts the truck and the scene -FADES OUT-

Scene III

5.

EXT. FORKS HIGH SCHOOL – BELLAS TRUCK – DAY

Heads turn as Bella parks her noisy new truck in the schools parking lot. She exits the truck mortified, and slinks towards the school.

3.

INT. FORKS HIGH SCHOOL – DAY

Bella walks through the school, keeping to herself, trying to figure out her classes when a sweet, nerd-cute, boy ERIC appears in her path.

ERIC

Your Isabella Swan- the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric Yorkie the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour-guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on.

Bella just looks at him. Is he for real?

BELLA

I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type.

ERIC

Good headline for you feature- I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby- front page.

BELLA

I'm not news- I- please don't…

ERIC

Whoa, chillax. No feature.

Bella is relieved, and Eric begins to explain things like where her classes are and who her classes are with.

3.

INT. GYM- DAY

The gym is divided by gender. The boys are running drills on one side, as a girls volley ball game occurs on the other.

Bella is trying to avoid the ball as it flies back and forth across the net. The ball flies right at her as she closes her eyes and smacks it away. It flies off court and wakes one of the boys on the back of his head. The boy is MIKE NEWTON, cute, genial, with blonde spiky hair.

MIKE

Ouch!

BELLA

(Hurries to him, embarrassed)

Are you okay? I warned them not to let me play.

MIKE

You're Isabella right?

BELLA

Just Bella.

MIKE

I'm Mike. Newton.

Music 5: I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND - MIKE NEWTON

Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah you, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand.

He looks at her a second too long, clearly taken by her- suddenly JESSICA appears, stepping between them. She's subtle, but possessive as she nudges Mike.

JESSICA

She's got a great spike, doesn't she?

(To Bella)

So, you're from Arizona right? Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tanned?

BELLA

Yeah, that's why they kicked me out.

Mike laughs, and because he does, Jessica follows. Bella feels uncomfortable with all the attention…

4.

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA –DAY

Bella, Mike and Jessica carry their trays to a table and sit. Eric appears, and squishes into a seat next to Bella.

ERIC

Mike, you met my home girl Bella.

MIKE

Bella's your home girl?

JESSICA

(To Bella)

It's like first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy.

Bella smiles awkwardly to Jessica, and suddenly a flash blinds her. She looks up to see the photographer, ANGELA, Jessica's sweet, low-key, insecure friend.

ANGELA

Sorry, needed a candid for the feature.

ERIC

Feature's dead Angela. Don't bring it up again.

(To Bella)

I got your back, Baby.

ANGELA

(Disappointed)

Guess we'll just have to run another editorial on teen drinking.

BELLA

There are always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team.

ANGELA

Wait, that's a good one. –

But Bella's attention is now riveted to-

BELLAS POV – THE DOUBLE DOORS OF THE CAFETERIA

One by one, the most beautiful people come through. Two boys, two girls, both partnered up. Their faces were a chalky pale, and under their eyes were purplish shadows…

They were all devastatingly beautiful.

BELLA

Who are they?

ANGELA

The Cullen's.

Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode.

JESSICA

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids- they all moved down here form Alaska two years ago.

ANGELA

They keep to themselves.

JESSICA

Because they're all together, like together, together. The blonde girl, ROSALIE, and the big dark-haired guy EMMETT…

ON ROSALIE, 18, long blonde hair, model beautiful, knows it. Along her is EMMETT, 17, big, brawny, like a weight-lifter, but with a playful glint in his eyes.

JESSICA

… They're a thing, I'm not even sure that's illegal.

ANGELA

Jess, they're not actually related.

JESSICA

But they live together. See that little dark haired girl, that's Alice. She's really weird…

ON ALICE, 17, pixie-like, rail thin, light on her feet with short, black hair going in every direction. She hovers over, JASPER, 18, honey-blonde hair, tall, lean, slightly tortured.

JESSICA

She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain, I mean Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker.

ANGELA

Maybe he'll adopt me.

Bella laughs; liking her… then see's the last Cullen to enter…

Music 5: BOYS - GIRL CAFETERIA CHORUS

For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonite Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to lose  
And next week,  
You may not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight  
Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW !

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'!

EDWARD, 17, lanky, with untidy, bronze coloured hair... He seems inwardly turned, mysterious. He's more boyish than the others, but the most striking of them all. Bella can't take her eyes off of him.

BELLA

Who's he?

JESSICA

That's Edward Cullen.

Suddenly Edward looks over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. His eyes meet Bella's, but he seems confused… Bella quickly looks away.

JESSICA

He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care,

(She obviously does)

Anyway, don't waste your time.

BELLA

I wasn't planning on it.

But Bella can't help but peek up at Edward again. He's staring at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression that unnerves Bella. She hides behind her hair.

-FADE OUT-

**A/N: FOR EACH MUSICAL NUMBER, THE CHARACTERS SINGING THEM ARE IN THE SYNOPSIS .**

**REVIEWWW : )**


	3. ACT II

ACT II

-FADE IN-

Scene I

1.

INT. BIOLOGY CLASS –DAY

A room of black-topped lab tables, two to a table. Bella and Mike enter.

Make takes his seat and points her to MR. MOLINA, an enthusiastic science teacher at the head of the class. As Bella moves to the teacher with her class slip, she notes-

EDWARD- staring intently at her, his dark eyes, all she can see. She moves swiftly in front of a fan, the wind causing her hair to fly in front of her face…

Edward inhales the sent, and then abruptly stiffens. He grabs onto the edge of the lab table, crumpling it slightly- no one notices.

Mr. Molina takes Bella's slip.

MR. MOLINA

Welcome, Miss. Swan. Follow along as best as you can until you get caught up.

Mr. Molina gestures her towards the only empty seat, next to Edward Cullen. But as Bella approaches, she's taken aback when…

ON EDWARD'S FACE- he slowly looks up at her, his eyes coal black with repulsion and fury, if looks could kill…

Music 1: LASSOO - EDWARD CULLEN

I talk to no-one  
Oh, you're invisible  
And with this venomous tongue  
None of it's true

And I can taste it  
You see, it's in the heavens  
Merciful forever  
And now I understand

Could I maybe get over you  
And you get away from me  
Could I maybe get over you  
And you get away from me

And more I just see you  
And more and more I just see you

This is the first day  
my throats burns again  
I can make a plan  
With pictures too

Tender trouble  
It's almost lovable  
I smell the blood in your veins  
the sweet flower scent

Could I maybe get over you  
And you get away from me  
Could I maybe get over you  
And you get away from me

And more I just see you  
And more and more I just see you

Feel bad  
Say so  
Feel good  
Let it go  
Feel bad  
Say so  
Feel good  
Let it go

And more I just see you  
And more I just see you

Bella sinks into her seat, and he jerks away to the extreme edge of the table as far away as possible.

MR. MOLINA

(To the class, animated)

Today we'll be observing the behaviour of planarians, A.K.A flatworms.

Mr. Molina distributes two Petri dishes per table.

MR. MOLINA

We're going to cut them in half, and watch them regenerate into two separate worms…

Bella glances at Edward who averts his face, holding his hand to his nose as if he smells something horrible.

Bella, shrinking, subtly sniffs the air and smells nothing. The she sniffs her hair. It's fine. She's perplexed. Mr. Molina hands Edward two Petri dishes.

MR. MOLINA

… Yes, folks, zombie worms! They just won't die.

Edward takes one dish, and then slides Bella the second one as is she had Ebola. She takes her dish, and makes a dark curtain of her hair between them.

As the bell rings, Edward bolts out the classroom, Bella and her fellow classmates follow moments later.

2.

INT. ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICE- DAY

Bella enters, but nearly turns and leaves when she sees…

EDWARD, sweet-talking the female ADMINISTRATOR, 40's- He doesn't see Bella enter.

EDWARD

There must be something open sixth period, Physics? Biochem?

ADMINISTATOR

No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology. I'm so sorry.

Bella blanches. The Administrator sees her and gestures for her to wait a moment.

But Edward suddenly straightens as if sensing Bella. He slowly turns to glare at her with piercing, hate-filled eyes. She backs to the wall, suddenly chilled… with fear.

EDWARD

(To the Administrator)

I'll just… have to endure it.

He strides out the door. Bella enraged with his behaviour and storms out the office.

SMASH TO:

EXT. GRISHAM HILL- LATE AFTERNOON

A SECURITY GUARD- fear stricken, running as fast as humanly possible. Multiple shadows spook him, as he arrives trapped in a corner. A hand grips his shirt then yanks him into the air with incredible strength. His guttural scream is chocked short as blood sprays across the wall.

-FADE OUT-

INT. FORKS COFFEE SHOP- LATE AFTERNOON

The top of a STIRLOIN STEAK appears as it is set in front of Charlie Swan. He shares a table with Bella. The waitress CORA, 30's, beams at Bella as she sets a plate of cod in front of her.

CORA

I can't get over how grown up you are, and so gorgeous.

A bearded, hippy logger, WAYLON FORGE, 50, appears behind Cora, leaning over her shoulder to Bella.

WAYLON

Remember me, honey? I was Santa one year.

CHARLIE

Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four.

WAYLON

I bet I made an impression though.

CHARLIE

You always do.

CORA

Let the girl eat her cod, Waylon.

(To Bella)

When you're done, I'll bring you your favourite- berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it, every Thursday.

BELLA

(Doesn't remember at all)

That'd be great, thank you.

Cora shoos Waylon away. Left alone now, Charlie and Bella both reach for the salt, and knock hands. Charlie goes for the ketchup instead. Silence as they eat.

BELLA

So… you eat here every night?

CHARLIE

It's easier than washing dishes.

BELLA

I can cook.

He looks up, as if confused by the concept.

BELLA

I did the cooking at home. Mom wasn't that great in the kitchen.

CHARLIE

I remember…

They both laugh- recalling an especially bad dinner.

CHARLIE

How was school? Meet anyone?

BELLA

A few people… Do you know the Cullen family?

CHARLIE

(Looks up sharply)

Are people talking about them again?

BELLA

No… well a little.

CHARLIE

Just cause their newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in such a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like all the hell-raisers around here.

BELLA

Okay…

CHARLIE

I just don't like narrow mindedness

And he returns to his food. Silence.

3.

INT. BELLAS BEDROOM- NIGHT

Bella looks out at the fog as she talks on the phone.

RENEE (O.S)

If spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently.

TELEPHONE OPERATOR (O.S)

Please insert 25 cents to continue.

BELLA

Mom, where's your cell?

INTERCUT WITH:

2.

EXT. GAS STATION/ GARAGE –NIGHT

Rene talks on a payphone, her dead cell phone in her hand. In the background, Phil and an Attendant work on the Subaru engine.

RENEE

Ok, I didn't loose my power cord- it ran away, Screaming! I literally repel technology now.

-BACK INTO BELLA'S ROOM-

Bella smiles at her mother, missing her. Renee feeds the phone quarters.

RENEE

Now, tell me about your school, baby. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?

BELLA

(A beat, lying)

They've all been very… welcoming.

RENEE

Aw, tell me about it.

BELLA

You know, it doesn't even matter. I have a lot of homework to catch up on. I'll call you later.

She flips the phone shut, and begins to stare out the window again.

-FADE OUT-

Scene II

3.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL – MORNING (BEFORE SCHOOL)

Bella stands waiting by her truck, an open book in her hands. But her eyes are on the arriving kids and the parking lot as they pull in. She's waiting for Edward. Her face tells us she's ready for confrontation.

4.

INT. BIOLOGY CLASS – SAME DAY

Bella strides in the classroom, surprised to find her lab table empty. She sits down frustrated.

BEGIN A SERIES OF SCENES OVER SEVERAL DAYS

5.

INT. CAFETERIA- DIFFERENT DAY

Bella sits with Jessica and Angela who flicker through Angela's photos. Bella gives a cursory look, but is focused on the Cullen's table- only four of them. Edwards's seat is empty…

4.

EXT. Bella exits with Angela, Mike, Jessica and Eric, becoming a part of this circle.

She now glances at Rosalie's car, a red M3 BMW, as it drives past, noting again four Cullen's, no Edward.

Music 2: WASTING MY TIME - BELLA SWAN

And if I'm wasting my time  
then I could do better  
than hanging on the line  
and waiting for an honest answer

And if you're saying a lie  
please don't wait for me to sit here  
waiting for your return  
from the moment you left  
the world is all better

Well the windows turning blue  
and the waters ever flowing  
and I hope I'm not a fool  
for waiting every morning  
as you are away

Bella returns to her friends, finally forgetting about him…

SERIES OF SCENES ENDS as we go to

5.

EXT. CHARLIES HOUSE – MORNING

Bella closes the door behind her, and begins walking down the stone steps. She arrives safely on the wet ground, just as she begins taking another step, she slips from an ice patch and falls down.

CHARLIE

You okay, Bells?

BELLA

(Getting up)

Yeah, Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated.

CHARLIE

That's why I got you new tires.

She looks over at the truck- four new tires replaced the old ones.

BELLA

You got me new tires. No one's ever done that for me before.

Charlie looks at her, confused.

BELLA

I mean… nothing.

He clearly doesn't get it and he heads over to his Cruiser.

CHARLIE

I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal.

BELLA

An Animal?

CHARLIE

You're not in Phoenix anymore, Bells. They've been hunting for it for a week with no luck. I thought I'd lend a hand.

BELLA

Be careful.

CHARLIE

Always am.

BELLA

And thank you, for the tires.

He sees emotion in her eyes. Doesn't understand it, but nods and heads inside. Bella looks at the tires again, oddly moved…

-FADE OUT-

Scene III

-FADE IN-

6.

INT. BIOLOGY CLASSROOM/HALLWAY- DAY

Rain beats against the roof as Eric walks Bella into the class. She brushes water off her coat as he chats her up…

ERIC

…and yeah, prom committee is a chick thing, but I got to cover it for the paper anyways. They need a guy to help choose the music- so I need your playlist.

Bella is about to respond when Mike walks up behind her.

MIKE

Arizona! How you liking the rain, girl?

He shakes his wet baseball cap into Bella's head.

BELLA

Terrific.

She heads off to her seat, brushing off her hair, but she freezes when she sees- Edward.

Bella straightens, girding herself. She strides to the table, and confidently puts her books down, ready to address him. But he looks up at her-

EDWARD

Hello.

Bella stops- stunned. He is direct, precise, as if every word is an effort to him.

EDWARD

I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen.

She's too shocked that he's talking to her to answer.

EDWARD

(Prompting)

You're Bella…

BELLA

I'm…yes.

Feeling like an idiot, she quickly sits. He abruptly moves to the extreme edge of his seat. She's even more baffled now.

MR. MOLINA

(To the class)

Onion root tip cells! That's what's on your slides. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right win… the golden onion!

He excitedly holds up a spray painted onion. Everyone just looks at him, and he's disappointed with their apathy.

MR. MOLINA

Come on people, tick-tock!

Everyone sets to work. Edward pushes the microscope to Bella, keeping his distance, his voice controlled.

EDWARD

Ladies first.

She grabs the microscope defensively and snaps the first slide in, adjusting the lens. She's curt as she addresses him.

BELLA

You've been gone.

EDWARD

I was out of town for personal reasons.

She glances at him, but he backs away, his face tight. She looks back into the microscope.

BELLA

Prophase.

She begins to remove the slide.

EDWARD

May I look?

She slides him to microscope. He glances through the lens.

EDWARD

Prophase.

BELLA

(Muttering)

Like I said,

He writes it on the worksheet. Then he takes a breath, as if trying to calm himself, and turns to her with enormous effort.

EDWARD

Enjoying the rain?

BELLA

Seriously? You're asking me about the weather?

EDWARD

Yeah…I guess I am.

BELLA

Well then, no. I don't really like the rain. Any cold, wet thing I don't really like.

A smile plays at his lips. For the first time he seems more intrigues than agonized. He studies her. She's still not sure if he despises her or not. It's infuriating.

BELLA

What?

He shakes his head and turns to the microscope, switching out the slides. She looks at him. And keeps looking…

EDWARD

Anaphase.

She snaps out of it, covers with a dry look.

BELLA

May I?

(She looks through the lens)

Anaphase.

EDWARD

Like I said.

She glances at him, and this time sees a smirk. She simple holds out her hand for another slide.

EDWARD

(Handing her the slide)

If you hate the cold and the rain, why did you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S?

BELLA

It's complicated.

EDWARD

I think I can keep up.

He actually seems interested.

BELLA

My mother remarried.

EDWARD

Very complex. So you don't like him?

BELLA

Phil is fine, young for her, but nice enough.

(Re: the slide)

Interphase.

CUT ON THE SCHOOL BELL:

7.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER

Bella exits holding the golden onion, and practically runs into Edward, who is right in front of her.

EDWARD

Why didn't you stay with your mom and stepdad?

He waits for her answer, studying her, as if trying to decipher her. She's drawn into his attention, oddly compelled.

BELLA

Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mom stayed home with me, but it made her unhappy. So I decided to spend some time with my dad.

EDWARD

But now you're unhappy.

BELLA

No- I- I just…

Bella turns away, embarrassed, vulnerable.

EDWARD

I'm just trying to figure you out, you're very hard for me to read.

He's clearly trying to read her now… their eyes meet again, but this time she looks more closely at him.

BELLA

Did you get contacts?

EWDARD

…No.

BELLA

Your eyes were black the last time I saw you, now their like a golden brown or-

EDWARD

It's the fluorescents.

He abruptly turns and walks away. As he does, Bella notes his hands clenched into tight fists. Bella, utterly bewildered, both intrigued and frustrated.

-FADE OUT-

Scene IV

-FADE IN-

6.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT – DAY

The rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice.

Shivering, Bella walks to her truck, carrying the golden onion, carefully navigating the icy puddles. As she reaches for her truck, she glances across the lot…

Edward stands beside his silver Volvo with his siblings, about to climb in. A moment as their eyes meet… then he looks towards the sound of a high pitched screech that quickly grows louder…

Bella turns to see a van- skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly towards her. Time suddenly fractures, compressing to stillness, then exploding into burst of speed as –

The faces of the students- in shock, seeing what's coming.

The van's driver's face- TYLER, desperately trying to gain control, then shielding his face.

Edwards' face- looking at Bella with horror…

The van is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly, something knocks Bella down, pinning her to the ground. She looks up- Edward is on top of her.

The world around them freezes- in this fraction of a second their proximity is overwhelming, and electrifying. He breathes in her scent; she takes in his flawless face…

Bella's eyes shifted towards the blue van behind Edward, a large dent, a perfect fit of Edwards shoulder, painted on the side door.

Then Silence. A long beat, void of any sound, as Bella looks at Edward, trying to absorb what just happened. Edwards fear for her is still alive on his face. She starts to speak but…

The screaming begins, yelling, calls for help. People leap to Tyler's aid, run to Bella and Edward. As everyone sweeps in, Edward moves into the background.

Amid the chaos, Bella sees Edwards's siblings looking at Edward. But they show no hint of concern for his safety. Instead, they look of him in disapproval… and fury.

-FADE OUT-

Scene V

-FADE IN-

7.

INT. HOSPITAL – TREATMENT AREA- DAY

The double doors burst open as Charlie runs in, face white with terror as he spots…

Bella- sitting on a gurney, the E.R doctor looking into her eyes with a pen light. On the next gurney over, Tyler, the vans driver, lies with a mild head wound. Charlie rushes up.

CHARLIE

Bella, are you alright?

BELLA

I'm fine dad, calm down.

TYLER

I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to stop.

BELLA

It's okay Tyler.

CHARLIE

It sure as hell is not okay-

BELLA

Dad, it's not his fault –

CHARLIE

(Stern, cutting her off)

We nearly lost you…

BELLA

But you didn't.

CHARLIE

(To Tyler)

You can kiss your license goodbye.

DR. CULLEN (O.S)

I heard the chief's daughter was here.

They look up as , mid 30's, approaches, blond, movie star handsome. His face is kind, but pale and tired.

CHARLIE

Good. Dr. Cullen.

DR. CULLEN

(To E.R Doctor)

I've got this one, Jackie.

The E.R doctor hands DR. Cullen the chart, and exits. Dr. Cullen reviews her chart, and then feels the back of her head as…

DR. CULLEN

You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no sign of concussion.

TYLER

I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really-

Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between them.

BELLA

It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't pulled me out of the way.

Dr. Cullen quickly fixes his gaze back to the chart. Bella's intuition flickers, sensing he knows something. She presses…

BELLA

It was amazing how he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me.

DR. CULLEN

(Smile)

It's as long as you're safe.

8.

INT. HOSPITAL – RECEPTION –DAY

Charlie and Bella exit the treatment area.

CHARLIE

I just have to sign some paperwork. You might want to call your mom.

BELLA

You told her?! She's probably just freaking out.

He shrugs and hurries off. Bella shakes her head, and pulls out her cell phone. She's about to dial but sees down the hall…

BELLA'S POV – EDWARD, ROSALIE AND DR. CULLEN

Rosalie is clearly furious at Edward, who stands his ground. Dr. Cullen stays intermediary.

ROSALIE

This isn't just about you- it's about all of us-

Dr. Cullen sees Bella and stops Rosalie.

DR. CULLEN

Let's take this in my office.

Rosalie glares at Edward as she goes off with Dr. Cullen. Edward adopts a nonchalant air as Bella approaches, determined.

BELLA

Can I talk to you for a moment?

(Off his nod)

How'd you get over to me so quickly?

EDWARD

I was standing right next to you.

BELLA

You were next to your car, across the lot.

Edward steps closer to her- his expression turns icy hard.

EDWARD

No I wasn't.

She won't be bullied. She steps closer to him.

BELLA

Yes. You were.

EDWARD

You're confused, you hit your head.

BELLA

I know what I saw.

EDWARD

And what, exactly, was that?

BELLA

You stopped the van. You pushed it away.

EDWARD

No one will believe that.

BELLA

I wasn't going to tell anyone.

This registers with Edward. They're inches from each other, the tension thick.

BELLA

I just want to know the truth.

EDWARD

Can't you just thank me and get over it?

BELLA

Thank you.

A long beat as they look at each other, angry, defensive… and without a doubt, attracted.

EDWARD

You're not going to let it go, are you?

BELLA

No.

EDWARD

(Turns, walks away)

Then I hope you enjoy disappointment.

Music 3: WHAT'S A GIRL TO DO? - BELLA SWAN

We talked a little ways  
But I couldn't figure him out  
A desire I'd first tried to hide,  
That tingling inside had shown  
And when he said:  
'you're not going to let it go'  
I had to look away  
I didn't want to tell him  
That my heart grows fonder with each day

When you love someone  
But their thrill is wrong  
And your wishes at night  
Are in place with dreams  
And when your dreams are done  
Then I ask you now, what's a girl to do?

He said hello to me that day  
My heart flew about  
And I didn't want to tell him  
I felt it was then I had to say  
Over the times we've shared  
Myself has grown attached  
And my bat lightning heart  
Wants to fly away

When you love someone  
But their thrill is wrong  
And your wishes at night  
Are in place with dreams  
And when your dreams done  
Then I ask you now, what's a girl to do?

What's a girl to do? (3x)

BELLA (V.O)

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen…

-FADE OUT-

**A/N: I edited some of the songs used her, to make it more Twilight-y.**

**Review are awesome !**

**and suggestions are great too !**


End file.
